A Backwards Society
by Fire The Canon
Summary: When there were pressing issues in the world such as wars, why was society's main concern about somebody's sexuality?


_**Written for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge (Aboard the Hogwarts Express - write about someone knowing something they shouldn't)**_

* * *

**A Backwards Society**

It was sad to think that even in today's society, there was some aspects of the world that people just couldn't accept. They couldn't accept that everyone believed in different things, had different views on life, or were born differently. Some still thought women were below men.

It confused Harry that when there were wars about and people were killing other people, some still thought one of the most pressing issues was somebody's sexuality.

He'd read the sport section of the _Daily Prophet _every morning over breakfast and coffee. With his job, he had little time to follow any results in Quidditch live. When he would innocently flick to the scores page, pictures of his ex-Gryffindor teammate and captain would be plastered across the paper.

Some headings were rather unpleasant; some labelled him as a womaniser. Others said he was seeing another woman on the side, apart from his 'fiance' Katie Bell (the two hadn't even seen each other since Oliver Wood left Hogwarts).

The most disturbing one Harry had ever read was some nonsense writer banging on about how it was possible Oliver Wood might be gay. Never mind his exceptional Quidditch abilities, or captaining talent, Merlin forbid that one of the favourite stars might like men.

After reading that article Harry had tossed the paper into the fire and cancelled his subscription to the newspaper for good. When Oliver came home that night, cheerful and excited to tell him about a new move he'd learnt, it was clear he had not seen what had been written about him.

Harry was pleased, listening eagerly to his story and smiling and nodding in the right places. He cooked dinner for them, briefly mentioning his own, boring day. At the same time, the article lingered in his mind, frustrating him.

Finally, he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Why are people so intolerant?" he blurted out.

Oliver blinked. "Intolerant?" he questioned, obviously confused by Harry's sudden outburst.

Harry nodded. "Some people have no tolerance for others, just because they're not like them."

This got Oliver sitting up straighter. "What happened?" he asked, his tone deadpan.

This time, Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. "I was just thinking today how some people are quite stupid, and intolerant. People who mean little to us, but who have the power in the media." He took a bite of his meal as if that was the end of the conversation.

For Oliver, it wasn't. Suddenly not feeling hungry he got up from his seat and came to kneel in front of Harry. Worried, he took the man's hands in his own.

"Let's face it," he began. "Neither of us are going to escape the media. Without bragging, we're both bloody famous, Harry. Nothing will change that. I know it's awful, but what can we do, right? We can't just make them disappear."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and Oliver chuckled. "No, we can't," he insisted.

Harry smiled. "Sometimes I wish we could, though."

Oliver kissed his hands, still smiling. "You have no idea," he agreed. He got to his feet and returned to his side of the table. "I've been thinking," he continued as if nothing had been said before. "We should go away."

"Away?"

"Yes, on a holiday or something. Somewhere no one recognises us. What do you think?"

Harry smiled, taking another bite of his dinner. "So just the two of us, like a normal couple?"

Oliver nodded. "Exactly like that!" he answered brightly.

"Then it sounds perfect," Harry replied.

They ate in silence for a while, until Oliver spoke again. Setting his knife and fork on the plate, he said, "By the way, I think we should cancel our subscription to the _Daily Prophet._"

Harry's heart pounded nervously in his chest. "You do?" he asked mildly.

"Yes," Oliver said seriously. "This is the third time in the past week they haven't delivered it."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and I would really appreciate any thoughts you had on this. Thank you very much.  
**_

_**On another note, an idea came to me a few hours ago whilst I was watching a Video Game show with my boyfriend. I'd like to try my hand at writing a video game script, just to branch out. Does anybody have any ideas? Prompts? they'd like to offer. If so, please send me a PM.**_

_**And on another note, I have a drabble collection where I am aiming to write 1000 drabbles - a drabble a day. It is also one that is open for pairing/character requests. I am accepting via PM only, but if you'd like to check out If You Dare and then send me a request via PM, that would be awesome.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
